Killua's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=270}} |} Killua: Am I fooled by that Madhead monster? I don’t think the target is here… 　　Killua, who came from another world, was requested to deal with a bad guy and return the treasure to villagers before he could go back to the original realm. Undertaking the quest, Killua came to the broken temple situated in the woods as instructed by Madhead. The temple was the hideout of the bad guy. Killua: I have no choice but to trust its words. Let me have a quick look. As soon as the thing is done, I can go back! 　　He walked into the temple quietly to search for any suspicious person. At this moment, he saw a roguish cat, who dressed in a coat with a pair of leather boots, walked on two legs—— Killua: It has to be the bad guy that Madhead was talking about. Well, let’s get started! 【Enemy Dialog】 Killua: Take this deadly strike!! ???: Wow!! Who are you, meow? Why do you attack me!? Killua: I have my own reason. 【After Battles】 ???: Humph! Don’t underestimate me! I’m not a weakling! 【End】 　　Killua had a face off with the Cat Duke. It reached out its paws and claws, charging at him immediately. Killua easily dodged the claw attack by stepping sideways. The Cat Duke continued throwing punches with speed, but it was of no avail. Cat Duke: Nice move! Killua: Sorry, I really don’t have time to play with a cat! }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=271}} |} Cat Duke: It’s electricity...I’ve never seen such kind of attack. Who are you exactly? 【Before Battles】 Killua: I’m Killua, a professional hunter. Don’t worry. I’ll show you mercy. Cat Duke: I won’t lose——What? He disappeared! 【After Battles】 Killua: Well, I win. Cat Duke: Wahhhhh——! Darn it...My body is numb...I can’t move… 【End】 　　Killua gave the Cat Duke a lightning strike with Godspeed. Although he had minimized the power, the Cat Duke was still numb with electricity. Then, he tied its legs up and hung it onto a tree. At the same time, he took out a feather from his pocket. Killua: Where is the treasure? Cat Duke: What are you talking about? I don’t get it...Ah hahahaha...Stop-stop it! Don’t tickle my feet...hahahaha! Killua: You stole the treasure from the villagers. Tell me where it is… Cat Duke: What...hahaha...No...I-I’m entrusted by them to deal with the bad guy. I’m a mercenary! Killua: Oh? Really? }} Ally: |hp=1255470|def=2260|coin=11|esk=566}} |} Killua: What? The treasure is actually snacks. But...stealing them from the kids is totally unacceptable. Cat Duke: Right! I won’t forgive myself if I don’ t give them a tough lesson! 　　Their persistence made them bury the hatchet and become friends, so as to deal with the villain together. Both of them continued searching in the temple. Suddenly, the Cat Duke heard a click sound on the floor under its feet. Then, the siren was echoing through the place; flashes of fire were lit up. The Cat Duke had triggered the mechanism. Killua: You just stepped on the trap. Are you really the leader of mercenary team? Cat Duke: Of course I’m! Just get distracted when I’m talking to you! I would have noticed this little trick if I stayed alert. 　　At this moment, they heard quick footsteps from behind. When they turned around, a Mochi Bunny was sprinting towards them angrily with a mob of underlings—— Jade Rabbit the Elixir Pounder: Intruders! Get them! 【After Battles】 Killua: Darn it! This is endless! Cat Duke: Killua! This way! 【End】 　　Killua and the Cat Duke kept fighting back while making their way out. Then, they came to a huge room. There was a giant bowl placed on a high desk at the center. When Killua gave the Cat Duke a hand signal, both of them ran behind the bowl, and pushed it down from the desk. 　　The giant bowl dropped to the enemies, who were unable to dodge it in time and were hit hard. Bang! All the enemies were faint; the bowl was shattered immediately. The liquid inside was poured to the ground. Killua: What is this sticky liquid? 　　As Killua and the Cat Duke walked towards the bowl, a creature stood in the way——it was a muscular, burly bunny! The bunny glared at them angrily… }} Ally: |hp=974030|def=2260|coin=11|esk=427}} |hp=974030|def=2260|coin=11|esk=427}} |hp=2080260|def=5090|coin=125|esk=1110}} |} : How dare you break my bowl! 　　The bowl was broken into pieces when Killua and the Cat Duke used it to knock down the enemies. The liquid inside was poured on the floor. A burly Mochi Bunny, the owner of this bowl, went mad, swing its giant hammer against them! 　　As the hammer was about to hit them, Killua carried the Cat Duke to step backwards and dodge the attack. Killua: I’m running out of electricity...Hey, listen to me. Cat Duke: Alright, Oh, great idea! 【Before Battles】 : My handmade mochi was spilled over the floor…Unforgivable! 【After Battles】 Killua: Cat Duke, now!! 【End】 　　Killua created multiple phantoms with Rhythm Echo; confused by his action, the Mochi Bunny started attacking the phantoms recklessly. Then, Killua and the Cat Duke unleashed an attack simultaneously! After a huge noise, the Mochi Bunny kneeled down painfully, merely supporting its body with the giant hammer. They gave a high five to each other and celebrated this victory. : Boohoo...the mochi is made for my owner...it goes to waste now...boohoo… Killua: You stole the snacks because of this? : My owner has been working hard these days, so I decided to make a tasty snack to cheer him up… Cat Duke: But you can’t just steal it from the kids. They’re sad! : Sorry… Killua: Sigh, let’s return the snacks to the village first. : Boohoo...okay… 　　Before long, Killua and the Cat Duke had given the snacks back to the children. A villager handed a bag of candies to the Cat Duke as a reward. Then, it gave them to Killua instead. Cat Duke: Here you are, my good partner. Killua: Me? Really! Thank you! 　　As he was about to take the snacks, a magic circle appeared under his feet. Madhead showed up again! Madhead: You’ve accomplished your mission. Now, I’ll send you back! Killua: Hm? Hold on, my snacks—— 　　Before Killua finished his words, he was shrouded in a dazzling light. In the blink of an eye, he was back to the original world. He tossed and turned, then got up with a blank look. Killua: ...Why am I sleeping here...Oh no! It’s getting late! }} zh:奇犽的故事